I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable, foldable corrugated or cardboard containers. More particularly, our invention relates to corrugated boxes that fold from a flat shipping state to a durable, deployed state for storing beverage containers with ice, including rugged deployable handles that enable hand-carrying of the container at the same time. Known prior art that is germane to the invention because of handle construction is classified in U.S. Class 229, Subclasses 179, and 117.13 and 117.14.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable, box-like containers have previously been proposed for temporarily storing and thermally-isolating foods or beverages. Containers comprising portable, disposable “coolers” are typically folded together from flat blanks, and then constrained by glue or staples, or other, separately-installed mechanical fasteners. Suitable blanks, as well recognized in the art, are usually made of paperboard, cardboard, or corrugated material. Typical “coolers” are subject to significant stresses, resulting from their internal load, and the rough and haphazard handling to which they are subjected during normal use. It is well recognized in the art that such containers will be treated carelessly and indifferently by their owners. Coolers will inevitably be subjected to physical abuse, from vibration, pounding, and dropping. Since modern coolers constrain a hefty quantity of ice cubes and a six-pack or two of a desired beverage, design considerations relating to weight, strength and endurance are commercially important.
Typical disposable cartons or “coolers” are variously sized to accommodate a substantial load of ice cubes together with several beverage containers. When a large volume of ice is combined with numerous twelve to sixteen ounce bottles or cans, a relatively heavy weight results. Because of this relatively heavy weight load, typical containers may be inconvenient to transport without adequate handle structures. However, the handles must be rugged and durable, as such containers will be routinely subjected to rough, and casual treatment.
Aggravating the necessity for rugged design is the fact that the ice held by the container will of course melt eventually, and as water is absorbed into the corrugated or paperboard structure, those designs that have not been adequately waterproofed will soon collapse. Of course it is desirable that suitable coolers temporarily contain the melt-down, so that leaking water does not escape the cooler and damage the users vehicle, clothing, or possessions. Of course, the previously discussed misuse to which such containers are routinely subjected further aggravates commercial design imperatives.
Because of the strain of the heavy load often borne by these increasingly popular corrugated containers, the handle structure may be the first piece to fail. Often the handle structures are added to the assembled blank after appropriate folding. Many handle designs exist, and a variety of interconnection schemes are known. For example, in our copending utility patent application, entitled Quick Erecting Foldable Portable Cooler, Ser. No. 10/295,171, filed Nov. 15, 2002, the handle is a separate part, comprising a pair of spaced-apart ends, each of which is equipped with integral feet that anchor beneath receptive holes formed in the cooler.
In addition to the foregoing considerations, the commercial success and/or market practicability of the candidate corrugated coolers is inexorably linked to common market factors like the cost of production, the cost of shipment, and the ease of use. Where as here the product is represented as being “disposable,” a low cost is obviously a root consideration. Although the strongest available corrugated coolers are routinely assembled by the beverage vendor, rather than the retail beverage consumer, it is imperative for cost minimization that the candidate cooler be shippable in a flat, unassembled form. Further, a proper design must abrogate the typical requirement of mechanical staples or other fasteners. Finally, the assembled container must be durable and waterproof, at least for a significant portion of its intended or expected useful life, which can vary between three to five hours when subjected to conditions of hard use. Ideally the handle structure should not involve separate parts that necessitate end-user assembly. It is desirable in some cases for the handle structure to be inherent in the blank's construction; in other words, a commercially ideal, ruggedized cooler design should include integral handles formed by cooperating blank panels or segments. The design must be resistant to water and other liquids, and it should withstand appreciable misuse while heavily loaded for substantial time periods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,294 discloses a disposable container made from an integral blank of corrugated cardboard that folds between flat, storage orientations and an erected or deployed configuration. The container is adapted to store beverages or other articles, in an appealing, iced down condition. A bottom wall is foldably attached to two pairs of side walls that are joined by pleated walls, forming a “seamless” interior when assembled. The latter feature is important for leak-proofing. The container walls are self-locking without external staples or fasteners. A moisture-proof coating formed on the box interior further minimizes potential leakage. One of the top walls has a panel with lateral locking tabs that fold down during cooler assembly and are mated to receptive slots formed by the upright walls. The carrying handle is formed from abutting cutouts.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,527, which issued Nov. 5, 1991, and which was invented by one of the inventors common to this case, disclosed a “Foldable, leakproof multi-mode Carton Construction” and a blank that is similar to the instant invention's blank. The slotless and leakproof cooler disclosed therein is ideal for storing and transporting regulated medical waste. The corrugated, cooler blank can be quickly folded to form the cooler. Preferably, a separate plastic liner is provided to waterproof the cardboard or corrugated material interiorly. Each blank comprises a center panel, a pair of bordering side panels, a pair of bordering end panels, and four corner panels. The scoring lines comprise a first pair of spaced apart, parallel fold lines extending longitudinally, and a second pair of parallel fold lines crossing the width of the blank. Diagonal fold lines are scored into the corner panels. The center panel forms a bottom of the cooler, and the width and length panels respectively form cooler ends and sides. The corner panels foldably divide into separate segments which abut each other and overly the length panels. A knock down system that permits erected coolers to be flattened, includes a knock down line which evenly bisects the blank and a cooperating pair of groups of generally triangular relief lines formed in the center panel. The assembled cooler may be flattened by urging the length panels together, whereupon the width panels will fold into the carton interior. A similar deforming movement facilitated by the triangular relief lines enables the center panel to collapse outwardly from the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,359 discloses an ice cooler adapted to be disposed in a minimum volume disposition for shipping, which is thereafter expanded upon erection. Cooler end and side panels comprise foldable flaps that close the container. The foldable flaps are uncoupled to expose the container interior and facilitate and increase in resultant size to allow the introduction of beverage containers and a quantity of ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,337 issued Jun. 4, 1991, and entitled “Combination ice package and Expandable Cooler” comprises a box-like cooler comprising an extendable upper portion consisting of folded cardboard flaps. Expanding top flaps fold to form a top seal through the use of mating notches which frictionally engage one another. The upper portion of the structure is provided with circular access areas through which drinks may be inserted while being consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,228 discloses a collapsible cooler comprising a floor surrounded by a plurality of foldable walls interconnected by a hinge. Internal container subassemblies include quantities of a heat transfer material. Peripheral hinges connect the floor module and the lower wall subassemblies for securing the lower wall subassemblies to the floor assembly. Flexible corner panels are connected between adjacent, foldable wall assemblies. A carry strap assembly which includes a first end is connected to one upper wall subassembly, and a second end of the carry strap assembly is connected to an opposite upper wall subassembly. A lid assembly with a handle is adapted to fit onto upper edges of the respective upper wall subassemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,863 issued Apr. 19, 1994, discloses a corrugated container having a compartment for multiple beverage containers, and means for holding ice. The comprising a plurality of panels arranged in stacked relationship when deployed. The panels are unfolded to form an ice bin atop the compartment. Bottles or cans are cooled by direct contact with the ice stored within the bin. By first withdrawing plural cans from the compartment, pouring in ice, and then nestling the withdrawn cans back into the bin ice, most cans in directly contact the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,265 issued Oct. 10, 1978, and entitled “Seamless leakproof container” discloses a cooler made from a single, generally rectangular corrugated blank. A pair of triangular corner panels first folded together into face-to-face contact are folded over the ends of a box as the four sides of the rectangular blank are raised to form the side and end panels of a five-sided box. A cover panel is integrally joined to one edge of a side panel, to swing down and close the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,986, entitled “Expandable watertight article carrier” discloses a cooler comprising top and side panels interconnected by gusset panels. When the gusset panels are relaxed, the side and end panels are released to pivot about their foldable connection to the bottom panel to expand the interior of the carrier while maintaining the carrier in watertight condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,497 issued Nov. 15, 1988 teaches a flat, paperboard blank that can be conveniently carried and readily assembled into a rectangular carton for disposal of small litter such as cups, cans, and tissues.
Through experimentation with numerous handle designs, in conjunction with portable foldable coolers of the type generally described above, we have invented a disposable and portable cooler with integral handles that adequately support relatively large loads, while at the same time locking the unit into a desired stable condition.